


Burnin' for you

by JessicaMariana



Series: Anniversary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another anniversary for Khan, Peter and Sherlock, and Sherlock has a treat for his lovers on this special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> To Ashley; partly upon request, but also because you're the best, my love!  
> Inspired by this [video](http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1392910739)

Khan and Peter sat back on their elbows at the foot of the bed and watched as Sherlock came into the bedroom with a chair. Sherlock put the chair in front of them, back against the wall. His pulse was racing and his breath shortened. His body vibrated. He knew what was coming, but they didn’t. They just knew Sherlock had a special treat for them, as an anniversary gift.

Sherlock swallowed and headed for the wardrobe. From the bottom of it, he retrieved their old shoe box of various sex toys. He heard Peter hum with approval upon seeing it. Khan chuckled mischievously. Sherlock tried to hide his reddened face as he picked out the six inch dildo with a suction cup at the base. He lay the toy down on the chair and went for the nightstand next from which he retrieved a bottle of lube.

Khan and Peter exchanged glances and smirks while Sherlock wasn’t watching, but they said nothing. That had been one of the few conditions Sherlock had had in order to go through with this.

Sherlock returned to the foot of the bed and put the bottle on the chair as well. He then began to undress. He started slowly; unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and shirt. He tugged it all off, but stopped when he only had his pants left. His hands were trembling. He willed himself to stop by closing his eyes and pretending that he was alone - after all, he couldn’t hear anything but breathing in the room, so he told himself it was just him. He took a deep breath and hooked his finger into the waistband of his pants. He slowly began pulling them down, bending over forward as he did, giving Peter and Khan a peek at what was coming.

Peter licked his lips. Khan bit his. As Sherlock exposed his ass, he revealed the end of a plug he’d been wearing this entire time. They couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been there. Had he been wearing it just before, when he’d asked the pair to come into the bedroom? Had he been wearing it longer, since they’d gotten home? Khan idly reached down and palmed his cock, and Peter could feel his own twitch in its confines.

Sherlock picked up the dildo and moistened the suction cup with a swift lick for it to stick better to the seat of the wooden chair. He then grabbed the lube and popped open the cap to pour some of it into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, warming it up, and slicked the toy up with it, making it glisten in the sunlight. He then leaned forward and grabbed the back of the chair for support as he spread his legs and reached for the plug inside him. He took a firm hold of the base and began pulling it out. It stretched him open once more, the sight eliciting a gasp from behind him, before the rest of the length followed smoothly and left his ass gaping empty. Sherlock put the plug down and clenched his hole, teasing Peter and Khan, knowing how welcoming it looked to them.

Deep in his mind, Sherlock still couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it was a weak voice that got drowned out by excitement.

Sherlock now straightened and turned around to show off the erection jutting up from between his legs. Peter at once wanted sit up and stroke it, while Khan wanted to make a remark of how tasty it looked, but they both held back. Peter now palmed his cock as well and felt how it swelled beneath his touch. Sherlock gave his own cock a stroke too as he spread his legs and backed to stand over the chair. He reached down to line up the dildo with his ass, then grabbed the back of the chair again as he slowly sank down. The dildo slipped inside him easily, the head stretching him open slightly further than the plug had. He let his eyes fall shut, his mouth to hang open, and his head to tip backwards on his shoulders. In one fluid motion, he let the dildo get fully seated. The head brushed past his prostate, making him gasp.

Peter unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out, now stroking it with abandon. Khan swiftly followed suit. They watched as Sherlock stroked himself faster for a moment before abruptly letting go. He put both hands down on the edge of the seat behind him and began moving his hips, up and down in small increments. He pushed his hips forward, feeling how he head of the dildo pressed up against his prostate once more. He let a soft moan escape his lips and repeated the motion. His cock twitched.

Peter and Khan were mesmerised.

Sherlock’s thighs trembled visibly with the strain of keeping spread while holding him up, but he didn’t stop. He pushed forward a third time, a fourth time. The persistent pressure on his prostate felt incredible. It made his mind go foggy. Sherlock pushed forward even further the fifth time he sank down on the dildo and it was as if something snapped in him. His cock throbbed so forcefully that he couldn’t do anything but cry out with pleasure as his body tensed and his cock spilled over. His come drooled down the length of his cock, pulse after pulse, and pooled on the seat of the chair. His ass contracted tightly around the fully seated dildo, pushing his prostate over the limit, making his orgasm more intense. Sherlock sobbed; he felt like he couldn’t stop coming.

Khan sat up on the bed and looked closer at the reddened, messy length. Peter bit back a moan of his own. Sherlock coming had been the green light for them. Now they could freely touch him, taste him, smell him. Khan sank to his knees in front of Sherlock and nuzzled the inside of his thigh. Peter was not far behind. He sat down beside Khan and copied him. As if they had a shared mind, they both traced light kisses up their lover’s skin until they reached his gradually softening cock. the gave each other a silent glance, a nod and a smile. They flicked out their tongues and licked Sherlock’s cock clean, every inch of it.

Sherlock moaned. He was already oversensitive, but he couldn’t move; he had no energy left in his legs. His cock gave a weak twitch of approval to Khan and Peter’s ministrations.

“You are beautiful like this,” Peter hummed, breaking the silence of heavy breathing that was Sherlock’s.

“Yes,” Khan agreed. “And delicious.”

Sherlock couldn’t answer, too wrapped up in the overwhelming sensations surrounding his cock.

“You want more, don’t you?” Peter teased him. He stroked one hand up Sherlock’s leg, over his thigh and back to his ass.

“I want more,” Khan injected. He looked at Peter. Their eyes were blown dark and their breaths heavy and hot with want. Khan copied Peter, and slipped his hand behind Sherlock. Together they circled fingertips around Sherlock’s stretched hole. As Khan gave Sherlock’s soft cock another long lick, he prodded his index finger up against his ass. He could feel it flutter, eagerly wanting more if there was any to take. Khan’s finger slipped in ever so slowly and was soon joined by a second of his, and another of Peter’s. They stretched him open further until they both had the tips of three fingers each inside, by which point Sherlock’s cock began to show signs of renewed life, stiffening under their lapping tongues and soft kissing lips.

“How about we get you off that,” Khan suggested and looked up at Sherlock’s sweaty, flushed face. “...and onto something more comfortable?”

Sherlock nodded weakly. “Yes,” he breathed.

Peter and Khan pulled out of him and stood up, then helped him off the dildo and over to the bed where they lay him down on his back.

“Now you just relax,” Peter said softly. “We’ll take good care of you.”

Khan and he got undressed, tossing their clothes into heaps on the floor. They were both fully erect and dripping precome already after having watched Sherlock come undone like he had for them. Khan lay down on Sherlock’s left side and Peter on his right. They kissed him gently, lips peppering all over his pale, damp skin. Sherlock lay back and enjoyed the attention. It hadn’t been nearly as embarrassing in the end as he’d initially thought.

“Sherlock,” Khan looked at him, waiting for their eyes to lock. “Could you take us both?”

Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his body tense. Yet another new experience for him, but one that he wouldn’t want to miss. He glanced over at Peter who also looked at him, waiting for his answer.

“Yes,” he said. “I want to.”

Peter huffed a chuckle. Khan smiled with him. They took turns to give Sherlock a proper, passionate kiss filled with heavy breaths and wet tongues, while the other prepared himself with a generous amount of lube.

Are you ready?“ Peter asked once Khan saw lying on his back and Sherlock was lying on his stomach on top of him, and Peter himself was about to push inside, along with Khan.

“Yes,” Sherlock replied. He spread his legs as much as was comfortable to give easier access.

Peter lined himself up with Khan’s cock which was only in by the head, then took a deep breath and started pushing. It was tight. Sherlock moaned unabashedly and clung harder to Khan’s shoulders. It was unbelieveable that both Peter and Khan fit inside him.

“Fuck,” Khan grunted through clenched teeth and tried hard to hold back the rising tide of his orgasm.

“I agree,” Peter ground from the top. “Sherlock, you are wonderful, but you’re going to make us come before we’re even all the way in.”

Sherlock lifted his head and tried to glance back over his shoulder. “It’s because you’re both so big,” he sighed. “You’re pushing me past my limit… but it feels so good.” Sherlock teased the pair by clenching his ass as well as he could around them. In response he got two guttural moans and a flurry of curses.

“I can’t take it,” Peter breathed weakly. “I’m gonna come. Khan!”

Khan gave a roll of his hips, sliding up along Peter’s length and deeper inside Sherlock. Sherlock dug his fingertips into Khan’s shoulders and pushed back, wanting more despite the discomfort. Khan’s cock was so perfectly pressed up against his prostate that he’d hate for it to disappear.

“Yes,” Sherlock moaned. “There, Khan. More.”

Khan set up an awkward rhythm, thrusting in small motion in and out, massaging Sherlock’s prostate and the underside of Peter’s freely leaking cock.

“Yes,” Peter agreed with Sherlock. “Just there.”

He tipped his head back and let his orgasm flow over and out of him. He grabbed Sherlock’s ass firmly in both hands as he shot inside of him.

The feeling of hot sperm drooling over his already enveloped in heat cock, made Khan’s hips stutter and he wasn’t far behind Peter. He stopped, buried as deep inside as he could stay, and let it all out. He held Sherlock close as he came down from the high.

Peter flopped down on top of them with a heavy, blissful sigh. They could all feel the come seep out of Sherlock’s ass, and it was something that made them want more of it.

“That was so good,” Peter said as he kissed Sherlock’s back.

“Indeed,” Khan hummed.

“But I want more,” Sherlock countered, and the other two chuckled.

“Then more you shall have.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
